Another me
by Shirayukyo
Summary: Inspiré du film Another Me. Tout aller bien dans la vie de Nico Di Angelo jusqu'à que son double décide de prendre sa place.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

* * *

Tu as toujours eu de mauvais rêves, depuis que tu es tout petit.

Tu te réveillais en hurlant dans ton lit… comme si le monde était fini.

Mais ton monde n'avait même pas encore commencé sa fin, avant les vacances dernière…

Jusque-là, tu avais une enfance parfaite.

Pas un souci dans le monde.

Pas de soucis dans ton cœur, pas une tâche en vue.

Tu t'en rappelles ?

Tu t'en souviens de ce que tu as ressenti ?

Ce moment, quand tout a changé.

Et que tu as compris, en plein jour, comment la nuit était obscure.

C'était la fin de ton enfance parfaite.

C'est drôle.

La douleur m'a rendu fort.

Mais ça rend faible.

J'ai attendu si longtemps.

Mais le moment est arrivé maintenant.

Le moment pour moi, de venir.

Et personne ne m'arrêtera.

Tu disparaîtras.

Et personne ne le saura.


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : malheureusement, ni l'œuvre dont cette fiction est inspirée, ni les personnages qui y apparaissent ne m'appartiennent.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, chaque critique positive ou négative ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer.

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ma fiction.

* * *

DAY 1 : I'M HERE

* * *

Je te regarde te lever en souriant, tu pestes comme à ton habitude contre ton réveil qui brise les oreilles de bon matin. Blasé à l'idée de devoir aller au lycée jour après jour. Tu as une vie parfaite. Tes parents, heureux ensemble, t'aiment plus que tout. Tu file le parfait amour avec ton copain Will. Tu es l'un des plus populaires de ton lycée. Une vie parfaite en somme. Quant à moi, je suis là, dans l'ombre à t'observer depuis toujours sans que jamais tu ne me remarques. Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu ignores mon existence après tout. Mais tu sais, je t'ai toujours regardé, caché dans l'ombre, attendant mon heure, attendant ce moment où enfin je serai dans la lumière et toi dans l'ombre. Tu attrapes ton téléphone et souris. Ton très cher Will avait dû t'envoyer un message dès son réveil comme à son habitude, comme c'est mignon. Will Solace. L'homme que tu penses être l'amour de ta vie. Grand, blond, plutôt bronzé, les yeux bleus,, une carrure athlétique, il est parfait. Vous êtes de parfait opposé. Tu n'es pas très grand, les cheveux noirs, très pâle, les yeux foncés, plutôt mince. Le jour et la nuit. Il faut croire que c'est vrai ce que l'on dit, les opposés s'attirent. Mais ton parfait Will finira par être miens, exactement comme tout le reste.

Tu t'habilles tout en gardant les yeux rivé sur ton téléphone, trop occupé à parler à ton précieux Will pour attention au bruit de tes parents se disputant dans la cuisine. Après plusieurs minutes tu finis enfin par te décider à te diriger vers la cuisine en traînant des pieds. Maman prépare le petit déjeuner pendant que Papa finit de se préparer pour aller travailler. Une certaine tension règne dans la pièce, mais tu es bien trop naïf pour te rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Tu manges, souris, parles avec eux. Tu _lui_ souris, _lui_ parle. Cet homme que tu appelles _Papa_. Notre très cher père, à qui tu dois cette vie dans la lumière et à qui je dois cette existence dans les ombres. C'est drôle quand on y pense, entre les deux papiers qu'il ait dû signer, c'est celui-ci qu'il a choisi. Le hasard? Le destin? Je me demande ce qui l'a décidait… Cela aurait dû être ma vie, cela sera ma vie. Tu finis de te préparer à ton tour avant de prendre l'ascenseur, les yeux river sur l'écran de ton téléphone ne te doutant pas une seconde que je suis là, juste à côté de toi à t'observer. Tu disparaîtras _cher frère_. Et personne ne le saura.

Tu empruntes le même chemin encore et encore, jours après jours, jusqu'au lycée. Le lycée, barbant, assommant et j'en passe, ça je dois te l'avouer, je ne te l'envie pas des masses. Mais au lycée, il y a Will et lui je te l'envie, il te rend heureux après tout. Je n'ai jamais été heureux mais je pense que ton beau blondinet me le fera apprécier. Dit moi _mon frère_ , quelles sensations ça procure d'être heureux? Amoureux? Tu te retournes et regardes Will descendre de sa voiture en souriant bêtement. Il te fait alors se sourire qui a le don de te faire craquer, toi, moi et toutes les filles de ce foutu lycée, comme si elles pouvaient l'avoir… Il s'approche de toi et te prend dans ses bras avant de t'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il.

Tu rougis et souris. J'aimerais tellement être celui à qui ces mots sont destinés. J'aimerais tellement être celui qui est dans ses bras.

\- Y a des chambres pour ça!

Vous vous retournez vers celui qui vient de crier ça, Percy Jackson et à son bras Annabeth Chase. Elle est brillante et lui… moyennement intelligent. Vous vous saluez, ravis de vous retrouver. Le reste de votre bande arrive en fanfare, comme à son habitude. Vous partez en direction de la salle de classe de votre premier cours de la journée. Ta main dans la sienne. Intérieurement, je bouillonne, pourquoi toi et pas moi? Il te fixe et toi tu rougis. Ne te doutant pas une seconde que je suis là, juste à côté de toi, les yeux river sur vous deux. La jalousie est un vilain défaut à ce qu'il paraît… Je le vis plutôt bien, tu n'as pas idée du nombre de bonnes idées que cela fait germer dans mon esprit dans le but de te faire disparaître.

Ces cours sont d'une longueur affligeante et vous voir vous lancer ces regards amoureux n'aide clairement pas à voir passer le temps plus vite. D'un coup, tu sursautes, sors ton téléphone et le regarde discrètement dès que le professeur ne regarde pas. Vous êtes à deux tables l'un de l'autre et vous vous envoyez des messages, comme c'est mignon, ou bizarre je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Je me penche par-dessus ton épaule pour voir de quoi il s'agit exactement. Tu frissonnes et te retournes pour regarder derrière toi, pourquoi? Se pourrait-il que tu aies senti mon souffle sur ton épaule? Non, c'est impossible, c'est bien trop tôt, je n'ai encore rien fait. À moins que ton cher Will ne t'ait dit quelque chose qui t'ait fait douter de toi… Qu'a-t-il dit dans son message exactement? Je jette un coup d'œil, curieux.

 **Vivement qu'on soit chez Percy qu'on fasse l'amour, depuis le temps que j'attends…**

Se pourrait-il que l'idée qu'il ne soit avec toi que pour une seule chose t'ait traversé l'esprit? Avec ce manque de confiance en toi que te caractérise tant, cela ne m'étonne même pas. Tu as constamment besoin d'être rassuré. Tu passes donc la journée coller à lui, comme chaque jour depuis que vous êtes ensemble, sans doute pour montrer aux filles qui le regardent qu'il ait à toi. As-tu à ce point peur qu'il te laisse pour l'une d'entre d'elles? La pause ayant commencé, il t'attrape par la main et vous dirige vers un coin sombre. Il t'embrasse et glisse ses mains sous ton t-shirt, caressant ton ventre. Il mordille la peau de ton cou, tu soupires, retenant sans doute un gémissement. Il glisse l'une de ses jambes entre les tiennes provoquant des rougeurs sur tes joues. Il se fige et se retourne.

\- Attend! Je crois que quelqu'un arrive.

Vous vous séparez à contre cœur pour vous diriger vers la classe de votre prochain cour. Les cours se déroulent toujours avec la même lenteur et pour couronner le tout, vous continuez vos jeux de regard juste sous mon nez. Sérieusement comment je pouvais être aussi jaloux pour quelqu'un à qui je n'ai jamais parlé et qui ne sais même pas que j'existe? Ce type avait quelque chose de … solaire. Et pour moi qui avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre … Je suppose que ce n'était pas aussi surprenant après tout qu'il m'attire à ce point. Il me plaît, tellement. Il t'aime, il m'aimerait. Il n'aura pas vraiment le choix, car bientôt je serais à ta place, il ne se rendra même pas compte que tu auras disparu.

Comme à chaque fin des cours depuis le retour du soleil, vous allez chez votre ami Percy pour profiter de la piscine après les cours. Vous êtes une dizaine, jouant dans la piscine profitant du soleil alors que je t'observe depuis l'intérieur du salon bien cacher dans l'ombre, là où personne ne peut me voir, là où aucun de ses rayons de soleil que tu chéris tant ne peut m'atteindre. Je vois Will se coller derrière toi et rien qu'au sourire que tu fais je devine aisément dans quel état vous êtes tous les deux. Il ne vous faut pas plus de dix minutes avant de craquer et de sortir de la piscine, bafouillant une excuse minable pour vous diriger vers l'une des chambres.

Il te jette sur le lit et se place au-dessus de toi. Il t'embrasse puis dérive ses baisers vers ton cou, qui est ton point sensible si je me souviens bien. Tu soupires et te cambre légèrement entraînant une friction entre vos deux entrejambes provoquant plus de soupires. Il glisse sa main dans ton maillot, tu gémis et bouge tes hanches recherchant plus de contacts.

\- Désolé bébé mais je peux plus attendre là, ça fait trop longtemps…

Il te retourne, baisse ton maillot et rentre un doigt, puis deux en fessant des va-et-vient. N'en pouvant sans doute plus, il finit par baisser son maillot et se presse à ton entré. Il rentre d'un coup sec et tu te crispes étouffant un cri de douleur dans l'oreiller. Il accélère ses va-et-vient et tes gémissements de douleur se transforment peu à peu en cris de plaisir, légèrement forcer. Il te prend en main et calque les vas et vient de sa main sur ceux de ses mouvements de hanches. Tu finis par venir et il ne tarde pas à te suivre. Vous vous effondrez sur le lit, épuisé.

\- Nico, Nico… murmurai-je.

Un regard, il suffirait d'un regard, mais rien n'y fessais, peu importe combien de fois je criai ton nom je n'existais pas pour toi. Mais tu as bien senti mon souffle sur toi non ? Si, j'en suis sûr, tu l'as senti. Bientôt je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter. Bientôt tu disparaîtras. Et personne ne le saura. N'y nos chers parents. N'y tes précieux amis. N'y même ton cher Will. Car bientôt je serais celui qui sera sur ce lit et tu seras celui qui se terre dans l'ombre.

Tu montes dans sa voiture et il te raccompagne chez toi, pas un mot durant tout le trajet. C'est amusant cette façon que tu as de rongé tes ongles, quand tu es nerveux. Te voir mal est jouissif d'un côté. Will salue nos parents avant de t'embrasser sur le perron. Une scène digne des plus grands films d'amour que la douce Piper et toi avait l'habitude de regarder. Il finit par rentré chez lui, te laissant là, essouffler, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Tu rentres, t'installe à table avec papa, maman, leur raconte tas journée, omettant évidemment le détail de la chambre. Ils te racontent la leur à leurs tours, bien que papa omette sans doute certains détails lui aussi. Mais peu importe bientôt tu sauras, bientôt je te l'apprendrais, détruisant ton enfance parfaite. Bientôt tu souhaiteras être celui qui vit dans l'ombre, celui dont tout le monde ignore l'existence. Car bientôt tas vie sera un enfer.

Tu montes dans ta chambre ne sachant pas que je suis juste derrière toi. Tu soupires en attrapant tes cahiers que tu poses négligemment sur le bureau.

\- Alors, math, histoire, fran… putain fais chier, flemme…

Tu commences les exercices de math mais déchante rapidement, sérieusement Nico, ce n'est pas si compliqué les vecteurs … Ceci dit, moi, contrairement à toi je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire à part lire tes livres encore et encore la nuit quand tu dors. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je me dois de tout savoir sur toi sur le bout des doigts si je veux pouvoir parfaitement prendre ta place. Tu écris deux, trois lignes, abandonne et passe aux exercices d'histoire.

\- Je m'ennuie, dis-je.

Sauf qu'évidemment, tu ne m'entends pas. C'est tellement frustrant. D'étranges vibrations se font sentir venant du rez-de-chaussée. Haine, colère, tristesse, dédain, oh papa et maman se disputent encore. C'est mignon cette façon qu'ils ont de se disputer à voix basse pour que tu ne les entendes pas. Je souris et descend en bas des escaliers, curieux, je traverse la porte de la cuisine afin de les observer. Oui, l'avantage quand tu vis dans les ombres c'est que les lois de la physique ne t'atteignent pas plus que ça. Ça, ça me manquera une fois à ta place. Notre père se fige en me voyant mais se reprend aussitôt, après tout il est le seul à me voir, le seul au courant de mon existence. Je lui offre donc mon plus beau sourire.

\- Tu avais dit que c'était terminer, pleure notre mère.

Roh, encore à cause d'elle ? Ceci dit père, mère a raison, tu lui avais promis que c'était terminer. Enfin bon, c'était loin d'être la première fois que tu lui promettais, je me demande comment elle fait pour continuer à te croire après tout ce temps. Ah, au temps pour moi, j'avais oublié pendant un bref instant qu'elle ne reste avec toi que pour que Nico puisses continuer à avoir une vie stable. Elle t'aime tellement mon frère, au point d'être malheureuse pour que toi, tu sois heureux. Je suppose que c'est ce que les mères font. Je n'ai pas besoin de père dans ma vie, mais elle, je la garderais, je ferais même en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse, elle le mérite bien, non?

Le comportement de père m'irrite au plus haut point. Exaspéré par ses mensonges je remonte dans ta chambre. Tient, tu as définitivement abandonné l'idée de faire tes devoirs. Au téléphone avec qui? Laisse-moi deviner. Will?

\- Je sais Piper, mais ça m'inquiète un peu des fois. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez bien par moment…

Ok. Donc au lieu d'appeler Will et de lui faire part de tes craintes, tu es partie te plaindre auprès de Piper. Classique. J'ignore si c'est parce que j'ai passé ma vie à me terrer dans les ombres mais par moments j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre les êtres humains. Tu passes donc la soirée à lui dire que tu n'as pas l'impression d'être assez bien pour Will et elle, si j'ai bien compris, à te parler des filles qui tournent autour de son cher Jason et à quel point elle a du mal à lui faire totalement confiance. Passionnant. Finalement, heureusement plutôt, tu finis enfin par raccrocher. Tu attrapes ton pyjama et part en direction de la douche. Je prends alors ton téléphone et fais défiler tes messages. Alors, Percy et Jason persistent à te materner, Will et toi vous envoyez des mots doux encore et encore, s'en est presque ridicules, et oh, surprise ! Piper et toi avez encore passé la journée à vous plaindre de vos vies sentimentales respectives … Tu es tellement prévisible frère, prendre ta place ne sera pas difficile. Après quelques minutes tu reviens, prend ton téléphone et envoie un message à Will avant de te glisser sous ta couette.

Je t'appelle une fois de plus, bien que je sache pertinemment que tu ne m'entends pas. Mais tu fais alors quelque chose qui me laisse perplexe. Tu te retournes, surpris. Tu m'as entendu. Tu m'as _enfin_ entendu. Je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention à ta conversation avec Piper mais ce pourrait-il qu'elle t'ait fait douter de quelque chose? Quelque chose qui avait implanté en toi la graine de la mauvaise herbe qu'est la paranoïa? Peu importe ce que c'est, cela signe la fin de ton monde parfait et le début du mien. Ton monde s'écroulera pan par pan jusqu'à que tu me vois enfin, sombrant dans les ténèbres a ton tour. Et alors enfin, je prendrais tas place. Un regard, un seul regard et tu disparaîtras. J'ai attendu si longtemps. Dans l'ombre. Mais le moment est arrivé maintenant. C'est fini désormais. Il est temps. Le moment pour moi de venir. Et personne ne m'arrêtera. N'y nos chers parents. N'y tes précieux amis. N'y ton cher Will. N'y même toi.

Personne.

Tu disparaîtras.

Et personne ne le saura.

\- Je suis là, murmurai-je alors que tu t'endors inconscient de ce qui t'attend.


	3. Chapitre 2

YAMIKO : Merci!

Angellilou : merci, en effet, moi et la grammaire ça fait deux, je ne peux rien promettre, mais je ferais plus attention à l'avenir.

Crazy-iya : ahah, malheureusement je crains que ce ne soit un peu le cas. Tu le sauras bientôt.

* * *

DAY 2 : EVERY PHOTO TELLS A STORY

* * *

Je me réveille lentement, ça fait longtemps que je ne n'ai pas aussi mal dormi. À quoi ai-je rêvé au juste? Je ne m'en rappelle pas, mais j'ai la désagréable sensation que cela tenait plus du cauchemar que du rê décide de rester quelques instants dans mon lit avant de me lever. Je me tourne et retourne encore et encore. Je suis mal à l'aise, j'ai la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Je ne me sens pas seul, c'est comme si quelqu'un se tenait allonger derrière moi et m'observer. Légèrement flippé, je me lève d'un coup et commence à me préparer. Je souris devant mon air fatigué, c'est mal partie, vivement le week-end. Je pars sans grande conviction vers la cuisine pour déjeuner en compagnie de mes parents quand je me fige, sur le mur ce tenait une ombre juste derrière la mienne. Je me retourne d'un coup mais évidemment, il n'y a personne. Je regarde à nouveau le mur mais l'ombre n'y est plus…

\- Je manque de sommeil, murmurai-je pour me rassurer.

Étant déjà en retard, je déjeune rapidement avant de remonter chercher mon sac ainsi que mon téléphone. Je m'arrête devant le miroir quelques instants en soupirant. Plus le temps passe, plus mon reflet dans le miroir me rebute.

Je soupire une fois de plus avant de descendre les escaliers en direction du porche afin d'attendre Will pour aller au lycée. Après plusieurs minutes à me dire qu'il aller arriver je finis par me résigner, il ne viendra pas. J'attendis encore quelques minutes avant de me décider à l'appeler. Pas de réponses… Ça commence à m'inquiéter et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose? Je demande à mon père de me déposer au lycée, il a l'air inquiet lui aussi. Je suis tranquillement assis à la place passagère, mes écouteurs dans les oreilles quand un frisson me parcoure l'échine. Encore cette sensation. Comme si quelqu'un se tenait juste derrière moi à m'observer. Par réflexe je regarde derrière moi, évidemment il n'y a personne… Je deviens fou.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Je regarde mon père, il a l'air réellement inquiet tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers le siège arrière. Le siège arrière? Je ne suis donc pas parano? Il se gare devant le lycée, les cours commençant bientôt je ne cherche donc pas plus loin, j'ai déjà assez affaire avec Will… Je le vois d'ailleurs avec notre bande habituelle.

Furieux, je me dirige vers lui afin de lui demander des explications pour ce matin.

\- Tu étais censé passer me prendre Will ! Tu aurais au moins pu m'appeler !

\- Quoi ?! C'est une blague j'espère ?!

\- J'ai l'air de rigoler ?!

\- Tu m'as appelé ce matin pour me dire que finalement c'était ton père qui t'amener.

\- N'importe quoi, je ne t'ai pas appelé. Si tu ne voulais pas qu'on aille au lycée ensemble tu aurais pu tout simplement me le dire.

Il sort alors son téléphone, agacé, et me le montre. Il y avait en effet un appel venant de mon téléphone émis ce matin, sauf qu'à ce moment-là, je suis à peu près sûr que je déjeuner avec mes parents en bas…

\- Ce n'est pas moi, je te le jure, je ne t'ai pas appelé.

\- Arrête ton cirque Nico, c'était toi, je sais encore reconnaître mon _copain_.

Mon cœur se sert à la façon dont il crache le dernier mot.

\- Mais …

\- Ça suffit, me coupe-t-il, on est déjà en retard, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches au juste mais tu m'énerves là.

Je me fige, interdit, je suis certain de ne pas l'avoir appelé. Non, je sais que je ne l'ai pas appelé. Il me tourne le dos et part en direction de notre classe. Je regarde mon téléphone et vois bel et bien un appel. Quelqu'un c'était fait passer pour moi, mais qui? Mes parents étaient avec moi en bas à ce moment-là et de toute façon ils ne feraient jamais ça, ils adorent Will… Et personne d'autre n'était à la maison. Je finis par rejoindre les autres devant la salle de classe en traînant des pieds. Will ne daigne même pas me regarder… Mon cœur se serre d'autant plus, je ne veux pas le perdre pour quelque chose comme ça. Je ne veux pas le perdre tout court d'ailleurs!

Je passe le cours à cogiter là-dessus. Qui avait pu faire ça? Et comment Will avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que ce n'était pas moi?! « Je sais encore reconnaître mon _copain_ »… Il faut croire que non, pensai-je amer. Je regarde discrètement Will, il a l'air furieux. Il ne me regarde pas, il fixe un point dans le vide en bougeant frénétiquement sa jambe comme à chaque fois qu'il était énervé. Les cours se déroulent avec une longueur interminable. Et Will n'a clairement pas l'air de se calmer. Il ne m'adresse d'ailleurs pas la parole de la journée. Piper essaye de me rassurer en me disant que ça allez lui passer. Elle est d'ailleurs la seule qui me croit. La fin des cours arrive enfin, Will se lève en trompe et sort sans demander son reste. Je me précipite hors de la classe pour le rattraper mais ne tarde pas à le perdre de vu à cause de la cohue provoquée par la fin des cours. Une fois dehors, impossible de mettre la main sur lui, il est déjà partie… Sans même me dire au revoir, rien...

Je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi, je ne suis clairement pas en état de voir tous ces visages ravis. Je n'ai qu'une envie, rentré chez moi et pleuré. C'est la première fois qu'on se disputer avec Will, j'ignore comment réagir ou quoi faire pour qu'il revienne. Après de longues minutes à retenir mes larmes, j'arrive enfin chez moi. Je grimpe rapidement les escaliers pour que ma mère ne voit pas les larmes qui me monter aux yeux. Je me jette sur mon lit et fond en larmes dans mon oreiller comme j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de le faire depuis que je suis petit pour pas que ma mère ne s'inquiète. Après plusieurs messages et appels sans réponse, je jette mon téléphone par terre, Will ne répondrait pas. Je me décide à allumer mon ordi et me connecte sur Facebook afin de voir s'il y était aussi. Bingo, je commence à écrire mais me ravisse, s'il ne répond pas à mes messages je ne vois pas pourquoi il me répondrait sur Facebook et un vu sans réponse était l'une des pires choses. Il faut que je trouve un autre moyen pour attirer son attention. Quand Jason et Piper c'était disputer et qu'elle refuser de lui parler, il lui avait un magnifique texte sur FB pour attirer son attention et ré ouvrir la discussion entre eux, je pourrais peut-être en faire autant…

J'attrape mon appareil photo et me place devant mon miroir. Poser n'étant pas vraiment mon truc, je ne prends qu'une seule photo. Je me replace devant mon ordi et connecte la carte mémoire de mon appareil. Je déplace la photo sur l'ordi et l'ouvre afin d'ajouter quelques filtres pour arranger ma misère. Noir et blanc, simple et avec un effet dramatique. Parfait. J'observe la photo, mes yeux sont rougis à cause de mes pleurs, mes cheveux sont complètement décoiffés, une des bretelles de mon débardeur tombes à moitié... Je suis pathétique. Je suppose que mes excuses n'en seront que plus crédibles. Je m'apprête à fermer l'application quand je remarque quelque chose derrière moi. Je zoome et vois quelqu'un, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt? Je regarde un peu mieux et me fige, c'est moi. Derrière moi se tenait un autre moi, plus sombre, presque transparent qui me fixai. Je ferme d'un coup mon ordi et respire un bon coup. C'était sans doute un reflet du miroir rien de plus. Je veux dire qu'est-ce que ça peut-être d'autre? Je repense à cette présence que je ressens dernièrement. Je frissonne, non, non, non et encore non. Je me fais des films, c'est juste un reflet, un putain de reflet dû au flash, je ne sais pas, mais un reflet, un simple reflet.

Un bruit me fait sursauter. Mon téléphone vibre. Je me jette dessus et vois le nom de Will qui s'affiche. Mon cœur s'accélère et je m'empresse de répondre.

\- Hum... Écoute... je suis désolé, tu as ta part de responsabilité certes, mais je n'aurais pas dû réagir aussi méchamment. T'ignoré comme ça, c'était stupide, ridicule même.

\- Je … ne t'en fais pas ok ? Je suis content que tous rentre dans l'ordre et …

\- T'a pleuré?! me coupe t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, murmurai-je la voix légèrement enroué à cause de mes pleurs et l'émotion qu'on se réconcilie enfin.

\- Si! Si, je t'avais promis que je ne te ferais jamais pleuré!

\- Le principal c'est que tout aille bien maintenant non?

\- Même! Je m'en veux Nico… Quel connard je fais.

\- Nico vient manger! Cri alors ma mère.

Génial, ça ne pouvait pas tombé plus mal...

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien, et tu es tout sauf un connard crois-moi. Écoute ma mère m'appelle pour manger, on se parle après?…

\- Okay… ne m'en veut pas d'accord? J'ai sur réagis… je n'aurais pas dû… je m'excuse…

\- Je t'ai dit que ça allait, je t'aime, tout va bien Will je t'assure.

\- Je t'aime aussi, bon appétit mon cœur.

\- Merci, bisous.

\- Bisous.

Je saute littéralement sur place après avoir raccroché. C'est régler, Will ne m'en veux plus. Je pars manger rapidement avec mes parents, une boule au ventre en moins. Ma mère remarque mes yeux gonflés mais ne fait aucun commentaire au vu de mon sourire elle doit se douter que c'est régler. Mon père a l'air préoccupé et ne dit pas un mot du repas. Sans doute des problèmes au travail… Fatigué je pars me coucher directement, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Will m'avait pardonné.

Après avoir passé 3h à me retourner dans mon lit sans réussir à trouver le sommeil, j'attrape mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Will que j'appelle en boucle plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne finisse par répondre.

\- Wesh, tes sérieux?! Je t'aime et tout mais il est 3h du mat!

\- Excuse-moi, je… ça te dirai de passer me prendre?

\- Quoi? Quand?

\- Maintenant, j'ai envie de te voir.

\- Tu me réveille à 3h du mat juste pour qu'on s'envoie en l'air dans ma caisse?

\- … oui?

\- Ok, j'arrive.

Je m'habille rapidement et descends le plus silencieusement possible, les marches de l'escalier ont tendance à grincer. Je sors en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière moi. Heureusement qu'il ne faut que cinq minutes en voiture à Will pour venir chez moi parce que je me les gèle. Je grimpe rapidement dans la voiture de Will qui m'embrasse avant de redémarrer sa voiture. Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse et la caresse du bout des doigts avant de se diriger vers mon entre-jambe. Je ne tarde pas à être à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, bordel s'est frustrant comme pas possible, mon jean est bien trop serré et ça commence à être douloureux. Je déboutonne mon pantalon et il s'empresse de glisser sa main dedans et continue de masser à travers mon caleçon tout en conduisant. Comment il fait pour rester concentré ? Moi qui voulais me changer les idées, je suis servi.

Il se gare dans un chemin de terre pas très loin de chez moi, on a l'habitude de venir là quand on ne peut pas rester chez l'un ou l'autre. Faut dire que l'un comme l'autre on n'a pas franchement envie que nos parents entendent nos ébats.

\- Bon qu'es ce qu'il ne va pas?

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- T'avait l'air secouer au tel…

\- Non, j'avais juste envie de toi…

Sur ces mots je l'embrasse, sa langue s'enroule autour de la mienne, il me domine clairement et mon Dieu que j'aime ça. Il fait reculer mon siège et vient ce placer entre mes jambes. Je baisse légèrement mon pantalon ainsi que mon caleçon, déjà bien excité a l'idée de ce qui allait arriver. Il attrape mon membre et fait quelques va-et-vient avec sa main avant de le lécher lentement de bas en haut. Il joue, tantôt il suçote le gland, tantôt il le titille du bout sa langue, c'est tellement frustrant.

\- Will, arrête de jouer, murmurai-je.

\- Supplies moi et peut-être que je le ferais.

\- Will, sérieusemmh…!

Il la prend d'un coup en bouche, ma tête part en arrière et un long gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche. Il alterne, un coup il suce, un coup il arrête pour me branler pour mieux me reprendre en bouche ensuite. Tantôt vite, tantôt lentement, il essaye de faire durer le plaisir, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas sucé que je ne vais clairement pas tenir longtemps à ce train-là. D'un coup, il s'arrête, je m'apprête à protester mais il vient m'embrasser, me fessant taire. Il fait alors basculer le siège et me déshabille avant de se déshabiller à son tour. Nos bites sont l'une contre l'autre, il attrape mes mains et les place autour.

\- Branle-nous, murmure t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je m'exécute, mais la sensation et l'idée de son sexe contre le mien ne tarde pas à me faire jouir. Je me répands sur mon ventre en me cabrant, mes gémissements étouffer par la bouche de Will contre la mienne.

\- Eh beh, je t'ai manquer à ce point ?

Il attrape un mouchoir et essuie le sperme sur mon ventre avant de continuer.

\- T'endors pas, je n'ai pas encore joui moi!

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, dit… tu crois que je pourrais être au-dessus cette fois?

\- Non, tranche-t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- J'aime trop ton cul pour m'en passer.

Il m'embrasse avant de me retourner et titille mon entrer avec le bout de son doigt pour me frustrer un peu plus avant de finalement en rentrer un. Je me mords la lèvre, on l'a fait hier alors ça ne fait pas vraiment mal mais ce n'est pas agréable pour autant. Il rajoute un autre doigt et fait de lent va et vient.

\- Will, accélère…

Pour une fois il obéit directement, sans doute impatient de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il retire ses doigts et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir pour protester, ressentant un vide. Il presse son membre contre mon entrer et n'a pas grand mal à rentrer. J'adore la brûlure qui accompagne la pénétration, je dois être légèrement masochiste sur les bords. Il commence par de lent va et vient le temps que je m'habitue avant d'accélérer sans prévenir. Mon dos se cambre lui facilitant la pénétration, j'essaye de taire mes gémissements en mordant mon bras mais il attrape mes cheveux et tire ma tête en arrière pour m'en empêcher. Je gémis de plus belle, complètement excité par la situation. Si quelqu'un passe, il risque d'apprécier le spectacle.

\- Je tiens plus, branle toi…, murmure-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je m'exécute et me branle frénétiquement, une fois de plus je ne mets pas longtemps à venir, sur le siège de la voiture cette fois, il allait encore râler. Il ne tarde pas à jouir à son tour avant de s'affaler sur moi.

\- Will, tu m'écrase.

Il se lève et s'assoit sur le siège conducteur en râlant.

\- T'en as encore foutue partout hein?

J'attrape des mouchoirs et essuie le siège du mieux que je peux.

\- Ça devrait partir facilement…

\- Vaut mieux pour ton cul!

\- Tu lui ferras quoi si ça ne part pas?

\- MMh, aller rhabille toi.

Il me raccompagne chez moi, je l'embrasse avant de descendre de la voiture et le regarde s'éloigner en souriant, je viens à peine de le quitter qu'il me manque déjà. Je grimpe rapidement dans ma chambre, heureux et me glisse dans mon lit après m'être déshabillé.

\- Nico.

Je me retourne en sursautant et regarde autour de moi … Personne. La fatigue, pensai-je. Je finis par m'endormir, l'esprit préoccupé par Will.


	4. Chapitre 3

MaphthaemVN : merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira, et c'est prévu en effet! Oui, je sais, la grammaire ...

* * *

DAY 3 : ABOUT A MOMENT IN YOUR LIFE

* * *

Je t'observe, tapi dans les ombres comme toujours. Will t'avait pardonné, évidemment, vous êtes des âmes sœurs, le véritable amour. Chose que je ne veux pas détruire, au contraire je le veux pour moi. Tout ce bonheur, tout cet amour serait bientôt à moi. Il c'était même excuser. Et quelle réconciliation! Non vraiment, c'était grandiose! Oh mon frère, as-tu seulement idée d'à quel point je t'ai haï? Te voir dans cette voiture, à ma place. Bientôt j'y serais. Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est cultivé la graine du doute qui sévit déjà dans ton esprit. Je sais que tu as vu mon reflet dans le miroir sur cette photo, ton esprit faiblissez et lorsqu'il sera complètement brisé, alors enfin. Après tout ce temps je serais celui qui marcherait dans la lumière. Mais en attendant, il me faut une autre idée, il faut que je trouve quelque chose d'autre qui te ferait douter. Quelque chose qui affaiblirait ton esprit un peu plus. Tu as déjà des doutes sur ton couple, qu'est-ce que je pourrais chambouler cette fois-ci ?

\- Nico … Nico … Nico …, chantonnai-je comme une litanie.

Tu te retournes, perplexe. Tu… tu viens encore de m'entendre? Je n'ai pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas? Tu m'entends, tu vois mon reflet, bientôt. Bientôt tu verras plus que mon simple reflet. Quand enfin tu me verras, après toutes ces années d'attente… Je jubile, oui c'est le mot, je vais enfin pouvoir vivre… Mais avant ça, je vais me venger de cet homme qui m'avait pris la vie, ou plutôt qui ne m'avait pas permis de la vivre. Il saura ce qui aller se passer mais ne pourrait rien faire pour l'arrêter, qui le croirait après tout? Qui m'en empêcherait? Ce n'est que justice après tout. Je me contente de réclamer ce qui m'avait été refusé il y a bien longtemps. Tu aurais sans doute fait la même chose à ma place. Pourquoi serais-tu le seul à avoir la chance de vivre? C'est injuste!

Je me dirige vers la chambre de tes parents, nos parents, mes parents. Dit moi Nico, qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place? Si tu savais que de ces deux fils, tu es celui qu'il a décidé de ne pas sauver? Si tu avais passé 15 ans à te terrer dans les ombres à regarder ce qui aurais dû être ta vie être vécue par un autre?

\- Bonjour _Père_.

Il se crispe, ouvre les yeux et me regarde. Serait-ce de la culpabilité que je vois? Je peux la lire dans ces yeux, notre très cher père, le seul capable de me voir pour le moment, sa conscience lui jouerait-elle des tours ? Regrettait-il de m'avoir tué? Non, il était heureux que ce soit toi qui sois vivant et non moi. Il me trouve instable. Instable hein… Tu le serais sans doute aussi si tu avais vécu comme j'ai vécu. Terré dans les ombres à crier, pleuré, sans que personne ne t'entende où ne te vois, jamais. Le serrais-tu? Non, toi tu étais le bon garçon, tu aurais sans doute accepté qu'un autre vive tas vie bien gentiment. Eh bien, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je veux ma vie! Notre cher père referme les yeux et se retourne, je ricane.

\- Eh bien, qui a-t-il père? Effrayer? Résigner? Je le serais sans doute aussi à ta place.

\- Non, il ne te verra pas. Jamais.

\- Oh que si il me verra, il m'entend déjà après tout. Je devrais remercier Will pour ça d'ailleurs.

Il se retourne vers moi, l'air abattu. Il m'en ferait presque douter cet enfoiré.

\- Il n'y a plus rien que tu puisses faire pour m'arrêter.

Aucune réponse.

\- Dis-moi, comment Maria prend tas relation avec l'autre là, c'est quoi son nom déjà?

Il tend un bras vers moi, sans doute pour m'attraper, mais sa main me traverse, comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- Voyons père, aurait tu oublier que grâce à toi je ne suis qu'une ombre? Je me demande si…

Mes doigts se resserrent sur sa gorge, oui, je suis plus fort désormais, mais pas encore assez…

\- Tu ne peux me toucher car je n'ai pas encore d'existence propre dans le monde des vivants, mais je suis assez présent pour te toucher toi… Intéressant.

\- Il … ne te verra jamais, crache-t-il.

\- D'où tiens-tu cette certitude?

\- Mon fils vaut mieux que toi, jamais tu ne l'atteindras.

 _\- Ton fils_?! Aurais-tu oublié que _je_ le suis aussi?

\- Tu n'es pas mon fils.

Je lâche sa gorge, amer.

\- Si je ne suis pas ton fils, tu n'as donc rien à faire dans mon existence parfaite. Un accident est si vite arrivé après tout…

\- Venge toi sur moi, lui ne t'a rien fait.

\- Et dit moi, _père_ , au nom de quoi je te rendrais se… _service_?

Aucune réponse.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE JE TE DOIS HEIN?!

\- C'est ton frère …

\- Je crains que ton maigre argument ne me fasse ni chaud ni froid père. Embrasse bien la femme avec qui tu manques de respect à ma mère pour moi.

Je regagne ta chambre avant de m'asseoir à tes côtés sur le lit.

\- À quoi rêves-tu mon frère?

Mes yeux se posent sur ton ordinateur. Je t'ai observé des milliers de fois t'en servir ça ne devais pas être si compliquer non? Je l'allume et ouvre les paramètres. Je vais changer ton fond d'écran, au lieu de Will et toi, je vais mettre cette photo. Tu sais celle où il y a mon reflet. Celle où tu m'as enfin vu. Je me demande comment tu vas réagir lorsque tu la verras, je me demande ce que tu ferras. Je me demande si enfin, après tout ce temps, tu finiras enfin par me voir moi… Non, pas aussi rapidement, il faut que je me venge avant.

\- Ne m'en veut pas Nico, tu as beau l'aimer, je ne peux m'empêcher de haïr cet enfoiré.

Tu as tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu, tout ce que je souhaite, tout ce que je veux. Tu es tout ce que je souhaite être. Je suis sans doute jaloux… Mais met toi à ma place, mon frère, je n'ai jamais vécu. Tout ce que je n'ai jamais fait c'est t'observer tapis dans l'ombre, _ton ombre_. Jusqu'au moment où je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais être à tas place. Qu'enfin, après des années à me terrer dans les ombres, je pouvais vivre.

\- Si je le pouvais, je pleurerais sans doute de joie mon frère, mais malheureusement, mon corps n'est pas encore assez matériel pour ça…

Je soupire, je me demande si tu disparaîtras totalement ou si tu seras condamné à la même existence que moi… Je caresse ton visage.

\- Tu sais, je pense que je t'ai toujours aimé, le problème vois-tu, c'est qu'aussi longtemps que tu seras en vie, je ne pourrais pas vivre. Je… je suis juste jaloux de ce que tu as. Je n'ai eu que la froideur des ombres et l'amertume depuis toujours. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. J'espère que tu comprendras…

Non, je suis sûr que tu ne m'en voudras pas, tu es le gentil garçon et pas l'instable monstre qui vi cachait dans les ombres que je suis. Le monstre que _père_ à créer.

S'il avait montré ne serait-ce qu'un peu de regret… S'il m'avait pleuré… Qui sait, peut-être que j'aurais juste trouvé le repos… À la place de ça, il c'était contenté de te laisser avec notre mère et était reparti voir cette femme. Il ne lui avait même pas dit tu sais, qu'il avait signé ce fichu papier disant que ce serait moi qu'on laisserait mourir afin que tu vives. Non, il lui avait juste dit que j'étais mort. Elle m'a pleuré tu sais, elle m'a même fait faire une tombe au cimetière. Elle y va tous les ans pour notre anniversaire, le jour de ma mort. Être mort avant même d'avoir vécu, je me demande s'il existe quelque chose de pire…

Je me penche et dépose un baiser sur ton front. Un étrange courant traverse mon corps, mais je n'y prête pas plus attention, il se passe pas mal de trucs bizarres depuis que tu m'as entendu.

\- Tu me manqueras _mon frère_. Allons, réveille-toi, qu'on rigole un peu.

Que commence la fin de ton enfance parfaite.

\- Nico … Nico … Nico, continuai-je à chantonnait.

Le soleil se lève alors enfin, tu as une mine affreuse mon frère. Mais genre, vraiment. Tes yeux sont creusés, ton teint est livide, tu as l'air un cadavre ambulant… Mère monte pour prendre ta température, tu as de la fièvre apparemment, je n'aime pas quand tu es malade. Tu restes à la maison à ne rien faire, c'est ennuyant. Ceci dit, je suis plus fort maintenant, je devrais pouvoir me balader librement au lieu de devoir rester à ton chevet. Je m'avance vers la porte d'entrée. Plus je m'approche plus je me sens bizarre, je ressens des sensations étranges que je n'ai jamais ressenties. J'ai l'impression de sentir le sol sous mes pieds quand je marche, comment est-ce possible? Je remonte alors, tu me tourne le dos, allonger dans ton lit, tu t'es sans doute rendormi. Je me dirige alors vers ton armoire et attrape des vêtements. Un pantalon noir, moulant, un débardeur noir qui ne laisse pas grande place à l'imagination. Je les enfile et tourne sur moi-même, je me sens tellement bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un avant-goût de ma vie future.

Je sors de la maison, c'est étrange cette sensation, je me sens libre. Oui, libre. Je pars en direction du lycée, je veux voir Will. Je me demande ce qu'il fait quand tu n'es pas là. J'arrive au lycée, j'ai l'impression de sentir le vent contre ma peau, je rêve ou quoi? Une fille s'approche de moi en me souriant. Attends un peu, de moi? Elle me voit?

\- Salut, Nico. Tu es là finalement? Je croyais que tu étais malade?

Euh, c'est à moi qu'elle parle? Je regarde autour de moi, tu n'es pas là.

\- Ça allé mieux du coup je suis venue, murmurai-je.

\- Cool, parce que Will s'inquiéter.

Elle me laisse et part en direction de son copain. Elle me voyait. Elle m'entendait. Je sens deux bras m'entouraient. Une étrange chaleur se répand dans mon corps. Je me retourne, j'ignore comment réagir, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, je ne me sens pas encore prêt à prendre ta place.

\- Coucou bébé, ça va mieux?

Will? Will?! Je ne suis vraiment pas prêt!

\- Mmh, oui…?

Il détaille ma tenue, une étrange lueur éclaire son regard, le même regard avec lequel il te regarde quand il a envie de toi. Il se racle la gorge, il a l'air mal à l'aise. Il faut dire que tu n'es pas du genre à te balader en pantalon moulant et mini-débardeur.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu n'as pas froid?

Sans attendre ma réponse il enlève sa veste et la met autour de mes épaules. Je dois avoir un air ahuri, par étonnant qu'il s'inquiète. Je tente tant bien que mal de me reprendre. Je me jette alors dans ses bras, depuis le temps que j'en rêve. Il me prend dans ses bras à son tour. Je fais glisser mes lèvres dans son cou et y dépose des baisers. Je n'ai jamais rêvé mais si c'est le cas, faites que ça ne s'arrête pas. Il recule.

\- Bébé, on ne peut pas vraiment faire ça ici. Pas que ça me dérange mais il y a des gens…

Je soupire et commence à jouer avec la fermeture éclair de sa veste. Il caresse mon visage et me reprend dans ses bras. Quoiqu'il se passe faites que ça ne s'arrête pas. Il m'embrasse, enfin, il m'embrasse enfin! Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'attire un peu plus vers moi. J'en veux plus, tellement plus.

\- Y a des chambres pour ça!

Percy? Je me retourne, en effet, c'est lui qui s'approche avec Annabeth. Je suis là, à ta place. Et personne ne le remarque, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit? C'est… jouissif. J'agrippe la main de Will, sans doute de peur de disparaître. Il me sourit, il a l'air de sentir qu'il y a quelque chose de différent, mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire.

\- Je t'aime, murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser.

On arrive devant la salle de classe, j'en avais presque oublié les cours. Je fais en sorte de me mettre à côté de lui, depuis le temps que je le veux, il est hors de question que je perde une seule seconde.

Le cours commence mais on ne se quitte pas des yeux, je crois que mon jean moulant lui a fait de l'effet. Je lui lance un regard coquin en me léchant les lèvres. Il mort les siennes en détournant le regard. Il se dandine sur sa chaise en tirant sur son pantalon, je crois que je fais beaucoup d'effet à ton copain _mon frère_.

La fin du cours sonne enfin, je l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne dans les toilettes du troisième étage, ceux où il n'y a jamais personnes. Je le plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse.

Il recule et caresse mon visage.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à mon Nico?

Je panique, il s'est rendu compte de quelque chose? Comment?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Rien, juste que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de m'emmener dans les chiottes pour…

La porte s'ouvre brusquement sur Percy et Leo, je me recule, légèrement agacé.

\- Ah beh vous êtes là!

Ils affichent un sourire mesquin, il semblerait que nous interrompre les amuses beaucoup. J'ai comme un doute _mon frère_ , ces deux-là sont-ils vraiment nécessaires dans notre vie?

\- Vous êtes sérieux!? Barrez-vous!

Will s'énerve alors que les deux idiots rigolent d'autant plus en voyant l'état dans lequel il est. Je souris, je l'excite vraiment. Je ressens une sorte de mélange entre excitation et fierté, je crois, je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà ressenti ses émotions. Les deux idiots finissent par sortir, pousser dehors par Will qui se retourne vers moi, un air profondément agacé sur le visage.

\- Désolé Bébé, mais va falloir qu'on y aille, ses deux abruties sont fichus de revenir.

Je le regarde, avec un air comblé sans doute collé sur le visage. Ce matin encore, la seule chose qui me préoccuper c'était de me venger, la, la seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est lui. Je commence à comprendre ce que tu lui trouves, c'est plus fort moi, il m'attire, il y a un truc de magnétique chez lui.

\- Okay, mais… Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

Je m'approche de lui en tentant d'avoir l'air le plus sexy possible.

\- Toi, moi, après les cours, dans ta voiture, au chemin…

Il m'attire contre lui, se mord les lèvres en regardant les miennes.

\- Quoi que ce soit qu'il t'arrive, faites que ça ne s'arrête pas.

Il m'embrasse, ne se rendant pas compte de l'effet qu'ont ses paroles sur moi. Il me préfère à _toi_. Par tous les Dieux, as-tu seulement idée d'à quel point c'est jouissif?

La suite des cours est d'une longueur affligeante, je m'amuse donc à répondre à toutes les réponses du prof, surprenant toute la classe, j'en oublie presque que tu n'es pas du genre élève modèle. Rien que l'idée de me retrouver dans sa voiture avec lui ce soir… Oh mon frère, tout ce passe à merveille. Ton copain m'aime, tes amis m'apprécient, personne ne se rend compte de ton absence. Ton copain passe la journée collé derrière moi, vraiment content d'être contre-moi si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je me demande ce que tu ressentirais si tu étais là. Ce que tu ressentirais en le voyant coller ainsi à moi.

Je grimpe sur ses genou, il me regarde, fébrile. On a même pas encore commencé qu'il est déjà en sueur.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Il agrippe mes hanches et presse plus sont entre-jambes contre mes fesses. Ses sensations sont enivrantes, sentir sa peau contre la mienne, son désir pour moi. Pour moi. Sentir ses mains caresser ma peau, sentir ses lèvres dans mon cou et ses baisers. Oh mes Dieux ! Ses baisers. J'ai l'impression de voler. C'est enivrant. Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en passer. Les sensations sont bien trop bonnes pour s'en passer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te sentais obliger de le faire la plupart du temps au lieu de simplement en profiter.

Il retire mon t-shirt et fait glisser ses mains sur mon ventre avant de commencer à se débattre avec les boutons de mon pantalon. Ce pantalon est sans doute un peu trop serré en effet. Je le déboutonne, il s'empresse de glisser sa main dans mon caleçon et la sort avant de commencer à me branler. Des frisons parcourent mon corps, c'est beaucoup trop bon. J'en veux plus, beaucoup plus.

\- Will, j'en peux plus. Je veux plus!

\- Comment ça Bébé?

\- Je veux que tu me la mettes, maintenant!

\- Non, il faut encore que je te prépare et…

\- Non! Non! Non! Maintenant! J'ai attendu bien trop longtemps.

\- Ok, enlève ton pantalon alors.

Je galère à enlever le miens alors qu'il baisse le siens.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop être au-dessus mais…

\- Non, c'est parfais!

Je veux le faire, Oh _mon frère_ , tu n'as pas idée. Je grimpe sur ses genoux et me place au-dessus, mais rien à faire, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire exactement. Je sais qu'il doit la mettre à l'intérieur, je veux qu'il le fasse mais… Comment exactement? Il a l'air de remarquer mon malaise, il me sourit, caresse mon visage, m'embrasse. Je sens sa bite se presser, rentrer à l'intérieur de moi. Je me crispe, je n'aime pas ça. C'est étrange, je me sens écarter de l'intérieur. Ce n'ai clairement pas ce que j'espérais. Il s'arrête et m'embrasse.

\- Relax, détend-toi.

Facile à dire, ce n'est pas lui qui a une bite dans le cul. Mais bon, il s'y connaît plus que moi. Je plante mon regard dans le sien, et respire. Je l'embrasse, sa langue contre la mienne, ses baisers ont vraiment un étrange pouvoir sur moi. Le malaise s'en va, la douleur s'atténue.

Mes hanches commencent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, réclamant ce qu'elles voulaient depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu le faire. Plus je bouge, plus cela devient agréable. J'en veux plus, mes mouvements deviennent plus rapides et précis. Nos souffles s'entremêlent, nos langues se rencontrent, encore et encore.

\- Will…

Je sens sa main prendre ma bite et commencer à me branler. Le mélange des sensations embrume mon esprit. Quelque chose monte en moi, j'ignore quoi, mon esprit semble avoir quitté mon corps. Je suis enfin là où je l'ai toujours voulu. Cette jouissance est écrasante, plaisante. Je suis heureux. Oui, heureux, tellement heureux.


	5. Chapitre 4

Edko-Maru : en effet, c'est prévu. Vraiment? Merci! Ça fait vraiment plaisir, j'avais un peu peur que ça ne reflète pas assez ce que je voulais et que ça rende bizarre. Le film n'est sorti qu'en anglais je crois. En tout cas merci, ta rewiew fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

DAY 4 : BUT WHAT IF YOU SAW A MOMENT YOU'D NEVER LIVED

* * *

Je me vois me tenir à table avec mes parents. Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas assis à la table, je suis juste à côté, debout à les regarder manger, pourtant je me vois bel et bien assis à leurs côtés.

\- Nico…

Je me retourne en sursautant et tombe nez à nez avec… moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire? Je rêve, ça ne peut être que ça.

\- Qui es-tu?

Il sourit. Mais ce n'est pas un sourire amical, loin de là.

\- Et bien vois-tu, bientôt je serais celui qui se tiendrais à cette table.

Je me retourne et me regarde, manger, rigoler avec mes parents. Je me retourne vers l'autre moi mais il n'est plus là. D'un coup des frissons parcourent mon corps, mes os gèlent. Tout est froid et sombre autour de moi, je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi et je _le_ vois, assis à _ma_ place, rigoler avec _mes_ parents.

\- NON!

Je me relève d'un coup, en sueur dans mon lit. Un rêve, juste un rêve. Je regarde le réveil, 4h57?! J'ai dormi toute une journée?! Une lueur attire mon regard, mon ordinateur. C'est impossible, qu'est-ce qu'il fait allumé? Je l'ai éteint, j'en suis sûr. Et puis même si je ne l'avais pas fait, ma mère l'aurait fait. Je me lève et me dirige vers mon bureau pour l'éteindre quand quelque chose attire mon attention. Cette photo… comment cette foutue photo a atterri en fond d'écran. Après le rêve que je viens de faire, je n'aime pas ça, vraiment pas. Un courant d'air froid traverse la pièce, je regarde mais la fenêtre est fermer. Je ressens des picotements désagréables dans mon dos, cette sensation, celle d'être observé alors qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans la pièce. Je cours vers l'interrupteur, l'allume et regarde autour de moi. Personne. Il n'y a personne. Je soupire en glissant contre le mur, il n'y a personne. L'ordinateur avait sans doute bogué, je ne vois que ça. Ça ne peut être que ça.

\- Tout va bien, murmurai-je pour me rassurer.

Je me lève et attrape mon téléphone, j'ai plusieurs messages.

 **Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que t'avait aujourd'hui mais j'espère que ça va durais.**

 **Han, je ne savais pas que t'étais si doué avec ta bouche** **.** **;)**

 **Répond Bébé…**

 **?**

Quoi? De quoi il parle au juste?! J'ai passé la journée à dormir. Plusieurs autres messages sont juste des allusions venant de Leo comme quoi je me serais enfin décoincé, c'est quoi ces conneries? Un des messages vient que mon propre portable… Je me suis envoyer un message à moi-même? Je ne comprends plus rien là, je fais ça seulement quand il faut que je pense à quelque chose le lendemain pour être sûr de ne pas oublier. Septique, je l'ouvre.

 **Demande à ton très cher père qui est Marie.**

Quelqu'un est venu dans ma chambre! C'est impossible… et puis qui c'est ça Marie? Mon cœur s'accélère, comment ça Marie?! La pièce me paraît bien froide d'un coup, encore cette sensation… Je m'effondre sur mon lit et me roule en boule.

\- Il n'y a personne, murmurai-je en boucle pour me rassuré.

Je me lève et descends en bas des escaliers pour prendre un verre d'eau afin de me calmer. Je m'appuie contre le frigo, je me sens vidé. Je sors de la cuisine et tombe sur la porte d'entrée, grande ouverte. Mes parents dorment, je les aurais entendus s'ils étaient sortis. J'attrape le parapluie accroché aux portemanteaux de l'entrée et avance vers le salon lentement. J'entre dans le salon en me traitant mentalement d'idiot, j'aurais dû prendre un couteau pas un parapluie…

\- Qui est Marie?

Je me retourne mais évidemment il n'y a personne… Je deviens fou. Je grimpe les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre et m'enferme dans ma chambre. J'ai déjà vu des témoignages de personnes soi-disant hantées sans jamais les prendre au sérieux, et si c'était ça? Je suis hanté, mais par qui? Et pourquoi? Peut-être cette Marie?

J'allume chaque lumière de ma chambre ainsi que les bougies, hors de question que je sois dans le noir, je veux voir ce qui m'entoure. Je me glisse dans mon lit et m'enroule dans la couette.

\- Il n'y a personne, murmurai-je en boucle une fois de plus pour me rassurer.

Un son strident me réveille soudainement en me perçant les oreilles. Je rampe vers le réveil pour l'éteindre. Je grimace, j'ai des courbatures partout, la tête comme prise dans un étau, un goût horrible dans la bouche, ce n'est pas possible de finir aussi mal après un simple rhume si? Je descends dans la cuisine pour prendre un doliprane mais des éclats de voix m'arrêtent dans ma course.

\- Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareille?!

Ma mère? Qui pleure?!

\- Écoute, je n'ai pas eu le choix d'accord, t'en parler n'aurait strictement rien changé!

\- Rien changé?! J'estime que cela me concerne non!?

\- Il faut que j'aille travailler.

Mon père sort en trompe de la cuisine, l'air profondément agacé, il se fige en me voyant. Il s'approche de moi, mais instinctivement, je recule. Il vient de faire pleurer maman…

\- Nico… Écoute, je sais que tu n'en as pas l'habitude mais… il arrive que les parents se disputent de temps en temps, ne te prend pas la tête pour ça d'accord? Ce n'est rien de grave.

Il sort de la maison sans se retourner. Maman est tellement gentille, trop gentille, au point que la plupart des gens en profitent à mauvais escient. Que papa la fasse pleurer ainsi… Un profond dégoût me prend aux tripes. Comment peut-il oser faire ça? Ma mère sort en pleurs de la cuisine, se fige elle aussi en me voyant et redouble de sanglot en s'effondrant au sol. Que père lui a-t-il dit ou fait au juste? Je me précipite pour la prendre dans mes bras mais j'ignore quoi dire ou quoi faire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de la voir dans cet état. Heureusement que c'est samedi, je vais pouvoir rester avec elle.

\- Maman, tu veux que je fasse quelque chose?

Elle se lève précipitamment et monte dans la chambre des parents. Je reste là, assis par terre, me demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que tout par en couilles… Ma mère redescend en furie, apprêter pour sortir.

\- Écoute Nico, il faut que je sorte, ne t'en fais pas, je reviens vite d'accord?

Elle sort, toujours en pleurs, sans attendre ma réponse. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe au juste? Des larmes me montent aux yeux, voir ma mère comme ça… Je me sens horrible, j'aurais dû dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose. Je suis un fils indigne.

Je remonte dans ma chambre ne sachant quoi faire de plus. J'entre et entend mon téléphone sonner, le nom de Will s'affiche. Je me jette dessus et m'empresse de répondre.

\- Hey! Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes messages?!

\- Euh… excuse-moi, j'étais malade tout hier, j'ai dormi pratiquement toute la journée, et ce matin mes parents se sont disputer, mais genre méchant…

\- …tu te fous de moi…?

\- Quoi?

\- Hier, tu étais au lycée…

\- Quoi? Non, hier j'ai dormi toute la journée!

\- Bébé, tu es sur que tout va bien? Parce que je t'assure que hier tu étais au lycée…

\- Que… tu…

Ce n'est pas possible… enfin de quoi est-ce qu'il parle?

\- Bébé je te rappelle.

Je raccroche sans attendre sa réponse. Je ne suis pas allé au lycée hier, je le sais. Mais les messages, et maintenant ça. Je repense à la fois où Will pensé que je l'avais appelé pour lui dire de ne pas venir me chercher, alors que je ne l'avais pas fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je me lamente en fessant les cent pas dans ma chambre. Je sursaute en entendant la porte d'entrée claquée. Je cours en bas, c'est sans doute ma mère qui revient et je veux être là pour elle cette fois.

La porte c'est grande ouverte, mais personne. Je m'empresse de la fermer, pitié pas encore…

\- Nico… Nico… Nico…

Je m'effondre contre la porte

\- Arrêter… pitié…

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et me recroqueville.

\- Nico… Nico… Nico…

Je me lève, cours dans ma chambre et ferme la porte à clef derrière moi. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Les battements de mon cœur résonnent dans mon crâne. Quelqu'un commence à frapper frénétiquement contre la porte.

\- Nico! Nico! Ouvre-moi! Regarde-moi!

\- PARTER!

La poignée de la porte j'agite frénétiquement.

\- NICO!

J'ai peur. Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je me lève et ouvre la porte. Mais il n'y a personne.

\- Nico, regarde-moi.

\- Qui parle? QUI ÊTES-VOUS?!

Personne. Aucune réponse.

\- Pourquoi vous me faites ça…?

Je pleure.

\- Qui êtes-vous?...

Je me jette sur mon téléphone et appelle ma mère. Une sonnerie résonne dans la maison, elle semble venir de la chambre des parents. Je m'avance lentement en m'appuyant sur le mur, mes jambes chancelantes à cause de l'émotion. Le téléphone de mère se trouve sur le lit. Elle est partie sans…

\- Non… non… NON!

Je ne veux pas passer une seconde de plus dans cette maison. Je cours vers la porte et sors de la maison. Je cours, j'ignore où je vais, juste, je cours. Les larmes m'aveuglent. Après plusieurs minutes, essouffler je suis contraint de m'arrêter. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis dans le tunnel que j'emprunte tous les jours pour aller au lycée, j'ai dû prendre ce chemin par réflexe. Je m'accroupis, tente de reprendre mon souffle et calmer mes pleurs. Je finis par m'asseoir, ferme les yeux, pose ma main sur mon cœur et respire lentement.

\- Tout va bien.

Je relève la tête, regarde le mur d'en face, quelque chose attire mon regarde. Écrit à la peinture rouge.

 **JE SUIS LA**

Qui a peint ça? Ça me fait froid dans le dos. Je soupire, me relève et rentre. Le klaxon d'une voiture me fait sursauter j'ai le droit à une litanie de remarques plus obscène les unes que les autres. Il faut dire que je suis sortie en pyjama, c'est-à-dire, un jogging, sans t-shirt et pied nu. Il n'empêche que ces types sont écœurants. Je fais à peine quelques pas de plus qu'un autre bruit de klaxon me fais sursauter, je me retourne blaser et recule précipitamment quand je vois que la voiture se gare sur le bas-côté. Quelqu'un en sort, Will? Je me jette sur lui, heureux mais il se recule, son regard est froid et dur.

\- Euh, je peux savoir ce que tu fous en pleins milieu de la rue habillé comme ça?!

\- Je…

J'ignore quoi lui dire. Hey, salut, je crois que je suis hanté mais à part ça, ça va, et toi quoi de beau? Il me détaille, vois mes yeux rougis par les pleurs, s'approche et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Nico, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive…?

Je fonds une fois de plus en larmes, dans ses bras. Il me fait grimper dans sa voiture et démarre. Quelques minutes plus tard, on est devant chez moi, il me porte jusqu'à l'intérieur, puis jusque dans ma chambre.

\- Ok, Nico, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- J'ai l'impression de devenir fou… Will, je crois que quelqu'un essaye de prendre ma place.

\- Mais non, c'est n'imp... Tu es juste stressé en ce moment c'est tout.

Il me prend dans ses bras, m'entraîne avec lui sur le lit.

On doit être collé dans les bras de l'un et l'autre depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Il caresse mes cheveux, je me sens bien. Je me demande comment il fait pour rester avec quelqu'un d'aussi timbré que moi? Je me relève d'un coup. Je ne suis pas fou et je vais lui prouver. Je me dirige vers mon ordinateur, l'allume et montre la photo à Will.

\- Regarde!

Il la regarde à peine, ne me prenant sans doute pas au sérieux.

\- C'est sans doute qu'un reflet Bébé…

Je m'effondre sur la chaise de bureau et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas?...

Il s'agenouille devant moi, prend mes mains et me regarde tendrement.

\- Excuse-moi.

Il s'excuse, se sent coupable, mais ne me crois pas pour autant.

Pourquoi?


End file.
